The Wedding Reunion
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Riley and Lucas return from Texas to celebrate the wedding of Farkle and Smackle. For the next two weeks the six best friends will be living like they are in high school again. What happens when adulthood clashes with the past? Will old conflicts put a damper on the reunion? Or will these six best friends leave the past in the past? Join Riley, Lucas and friends for a new adventure
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea the other day and decided to just work it out into a story. The gang is older. They are twenty-seven years old and taking on the real world! This will be a multi-chapter story and one that I am really excited about. I will still be continuing my other stories. Follow the group on their adventures as they battle all the things adulthood throws at them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

Twenty-seven year old Riley Friar closed her suitcase and let a smile creep up on her face. She was so excited. She and her husband, Lucas Friar, were heading back to New York to take part in the wedding of two of their best friends. The upcoming wedding between Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle was going to be a great opportunity for everyone to spend time together. Since the young couple moved to Texas, it was hard for them to get back to New York often. Lucas was finally working as a full-time veterinarian and Riley was teaching sixth graders.

"Well you look like you're ready to go," Lucas's voice startled Riley from her thoughts. She turned around to see her husband leaning against the wall and smiling at his wife.

"I'm so excited to see our friends!" Riley exclaimed. "It's been way too long since we've seen any of them."

"We just saw them last month," Lucas laughed.

"That feels like a lifetime ago!" Riley's eyes widened. "I miss all of them."

"It doesn't have anything to do with our news does it?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and Riley blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Riley said before turning to go through her stuff on the night stand.

"Oh you don't, do you?" Lucas's voice was a lot closer and Riley felt his breath tickle her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested a hand on her flat stomach. "Not about the little surprise we are bringing into the world in six months?"

"I still can't believe it," Riley admitted. "I don't think it's really hit me yet."

"The morning sickness hasn't made it real for you?" Lucas asked as he sat next to his wife on the bed.

"Well yeah that does. It's just so surreal that we created something that's both of us," Riley said.

"Can you believe we've been together for thirteen years?" Lucas asked.

"It sure doesn't feel that way," Riley said before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anything you would change?" Lucas asked. Riley pretended to think hard about his question.

"Hmmm, well there is one thing. You do kind of snore," Riley smirked.

"Okay Miss I take up the majority of the bed," Lucas nudged his wife's shoulder.

"I do not!' Riley gasped.

"Oh you do," Lucas nodded. "I wake up half the time almost falling off the bed and there is so much space on your side."

"Maybe I just want to cuddle with you because I miss you," Riley pouted.

"Don't make that face. You know I can't resist you when you make that face," Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"What face?" Riley innocently asked with her wide brown eyes.

"You know exactly what face I'm talking about," Lucas said.

"Then I guess you should just give me a kiss," Riley said.

"Yes ma'am," Lucas leaned over to kiss his wife. Riley wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled into the kiss.

"Are you ready to take on New York again?" Riley asked.

"As long as I'm with you," Lucas said as he rested his forehead on Riley's.

 **. .**

"Do you see them?" Maya Hart asked her friends.

"No," Farkle Minkus shook his head. "What time did you say their flight was supposed to land?"

"Lucas told me that they would be here around three-thirty," Zay Babineaux said.

"Well it's three-forty!" Maya exclaimed.

"Oh relax," Isadora Smackle waved off her blonde friend. "They will be here any second. They probably had to get their suitcases."

"Yeah. You know Riley and her packing habits," Farkle agreed with his fiancée.

"I'm just so excited to see her," Maya said.

"What about Lucas?" Zay asked.

"Yeah him too," Maya waved off.

"Well I'm excited to see Lucas. I miss my BFF," Zay said.

"Me too," Farkle agreed. "I miss them both."

"Oh! There they are!" Maya exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "Riley!"

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed and rushed over to hug her best friend. The two lifelong best friends wrapped each other in a tight hug and looked like they were never going to let go.

"Lucas!" Zay exclaimed and rushed to hug his best friend.

"Dude no," Lucas shook his head.

"Oh come on. You know you missed me," Zay opened his arms to hug his best friend and Lucas shook his head laughing. He gave his best friend a quick hug and then proceeded to hug the rest of the group.

"I missed all of you," Lucas said.

"I did too!" Riley said as she finally pulled away from Maya and hugged all her other friends.

"I have some serious maid-of-honor stuff for you to accomplish before the big day," Smackle said as she pulled back from their hug.

"I still can't believe she beat me for maid-of-honor," Maya pouted and Riley wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well since Lucas is the best man, it seemed like a sweet idea for them to be partners. You know I care for you both equally," Smackle explained.

"I was just messing with you," Maya said. "I can't wait to for all of us to go out and have some drinks like old times!" Riley and Lucas shared a look that was luckily unnoticed by the group.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Riley suggested. "I'm starving and could use some food!"

"Topanga's?" Farkle asked.

"I think that sounds perfect," Riley smiled.

 **. .**

"Hellooooo?" Riley greeted as she walked into the apartment she grew up in and saw her parents sitting at the table.

"Riley!" Topanga Matthews exclaimed as she rushed over to hug her daughter.

"Mommy!" Riley exclaimed as she squeezed her mom tight. Her mom, dad, and brother are without a doubt the ones she misses the most since her move to Texas. "Daddy!"

"Hey Riley," Cory Matthews rushed over and pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. He loved having her home and being close to them again, even if it was for a short time.

"Hi Lucas," Topanga moved around her daughter to hug her son-in-law.

"Hi Mrs. Matthews," Lucas greeted.

"Oh what have I told you? Call me Topanga!" Topanga insisted.

"Still trying to get used to it. Hi Mr. Matthews," Lucas shook his father-in-law's hand.

"Good flight?" Cory asked.

"Really smooth," Lucas nodded.

"So I assume you'll be sleeping on the couch?" Cory asked Lucas.

"Daddy!" Riley rolled her eyes. Thirteen years together, six years living together, four years married and Cory still was protective over his daughter.

"He will be sharing Riley's room with her just like every other time they stay here," Topanga said to her husband and rolled her eyes amusingly.

"Gross," Cory made a face and shook his head.

"When does Auggie get here?" Riley asked.

"He and Ava arrive tomorrow," Topanga said. Her younger brother and his girlfriend were currently in their last semester at Penn State.

"We are going to go drop our bags and then thought we would have dinner with you guys before meeting our friends," Riley explained.

"Sounds good to us," Topanga nodded as the young couple made their way to Riley's room.

"The bay window!" Riley exclaimed as she dropped her purse and rushed over to take a seat. Lucas placed their suitcase on the floor and walked over to take a seat with her.

"How many times did I sneak in here growing up just to see you at night?" Lucas asked as he looked around the room.

"So many times," Riley laughed. "It's good to be home."

"It really is," Lucas nodded and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ready for some wedding fun?" Riley asked.

"With our group of friends you know something crazy is bound to happen," Lucas said.

"As long as we have each other I think we will get through it," Riley said.

"We always have," Lucas smiled. Riley rested her head on his shoulders as the two got ready for the next two weeks. Lucas was absolutely right. With their group of friends, something crazy was bound to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**All of your reviews, favorites, and follows are so insanely awesome and inspiring me to keep writing! I have such great ideas and this story is going to be a fun one to write! I'm excited where it is going to go with our favorite group of best friends. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you ready to go?" Riley asked as she walked into the bedroom. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Lucas was asleep on the bed and curled up with the pillow that Riley always slept on when they were here. She walked over and ran her fingers through his hair and smiled when he started to stir a little. "Lucas. Baby, wake up."

"Huh?" Lucas mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his wife.

"We told our friends that we would meet them in ten minutes," Riley explained. Lucas let out a long yawn and slowly sat up in bed.

"I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought," Lucas stretched out his back and rested his back against the headboard.

"Well you have been working a lot lately," Riley pointed out.

"Babies don't come cheap," Lucas said.

"Please don't overwork yourself though," Riley pleaded. "I need my husband in one piece."

"I won't," Lucas promised. "So should we get going?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded. Lucas stood up and grabbed his wife's hand. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You look beautiful tonight," Lucas whispered. Riley looked down at the simple blue dress and white sandals she was wearing. He could see that she was about to protest and just simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"I love you," Riley said instead.

"I love you too," Lucas kissed her once more before they walked out of her childhood room.

 **. .**

"It's about time you two got here!" Maya exclaimed. "We have been waiting forever."

"No we haven't," Smackle shook her head.

"Smackle!" Maya narrowed her eyes at the engaged genius.

"We all just got here," Smackle said. Maya just shook her head amusingly at her friend and smiled at the married couple.

"Well sit down and have drinks with us," Maya gestured to the table.

"I'm actually going to be the designated caretaker tonight," Riley quickly said.

"What?" Maya narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"It's been a long day. Plus my stomach has been a little off these last few days so I'm just going to take it easy tonight so I'm ready for the wedding," Riley lied.

"Well fine," Maya pouted. "What about you Huckleberry? You drinking?"

"Of course," Lucas nodded. He ran a hand over his wife's back and moved to sit at the table next to Farkle. Maya got everyone a round of drinks and a glass of water for Riley.

"I would like to make a toast," Maya announced. Everyone looked in her direction and saw her lift her glass in the air. "Farkle and Smackle, I love you both very much. We have watched the two of you fall in love and grow as a couple. I personally can't wait to see what is next for you two. So here is to our favorite genius couple. May you continue to challenge each other and speak in a langue only the other understands."

"To Farkle and Smackle!" The group cheered and clanked their glasses together.

"That was so sweet Maya," Riley gushed. "Who knew you were so sentimental about these two?"

"I am just showing Smackle what she passed up when she chose you as maid of honor," Maya smirked and Riley rolled her eyes.

"You are something else Peaches," Riley laughed.

"Are pre-wedding nerves normal?" Smackle blurted out.

"What?" Riley asked. Everyone's eyes drifted towards Smackle and could see the nerves on her face.

"Are you getting nervous sugar?" Zay asked.

"Slightly," Smackle admitted.

"That's completely normal," Riley promised.

"Oh how would you know?" Smackle asked as she took a large gulp of the martini in front of her.

"I did go through this," Riley lifted her left hand to show her wedding and engagement ring.

"Right, sorry. I'm just starting to get nervous," Smackle sighed.

"Should I be worried?" Farkle asked.

"No honey," Smackle shook her head. "I will be walking down the aisle. I guess I'm just more worried that everything is not going to be ready and it will all fall apart."

"Even if that happens, it won't matter to me. As long as you are standing in front of me, then I will be getting what I want. I just want to call you my wife and spend my life with you," Farkle said as he grabbed Smackle's hand and smiled at his fiancée.

"I really did get the best guy ever," Smackle gushed.

"I disagree," Riley chimed in.

"Zip it Friar. I'm trying to have a moment here," Smackle narrowed her eyes at her friend and Riley lifted her hands in surrender.

"Remember when Smackle used to flirt with Lucas all the time?" Zay asked.

"I believe it was the opposite. He was always trying to get with me," Smackle said.

"I was not!" Lucas protested. "It was always just freaky timing."

"Sureeeeeee," Smackle nodded.

"We sure did have some crazy times growing up," Farkle laughed.

"You mean like the time Riley ate Zay's cookie," Maya laughed.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed.

"I still can't believe you did that," Zay shook his head.

"It was thirteen years ago!" Riley rolled her eyes. "I think you have forgiven me by now.

"Only because you married him," Zay nudged his head at Lucas.

"Zay!" Riley gasped.

"Kidding sugar," Zay smirked.

For the next few hours, the group reminisced about their time growing up and all the crazy shenanigans that they got into. The alcohol started to flow and Riley could see that each one of them was getting hit. Farkle's eyes started to glaze over and he looked like he was seconds from falling asleep. Smackle kept giggling at everything Lucas said, just like when they were in high school. Zay's voice got significant louder with each drink he took. Maya just continued to drink and looked like she had something on her mind. Lucas was the only one who was able to control himself and stayed pretty much the same.

"I think it's time to go," Riley announced.

"Booooooo," Zay pouted.

"We have a lot to help Farkle and Smackle with tomorrow and should all get a good night's rest," Riley explained.

"What time is it?" Farkle slurred.

"Two in the morning," Riley said. Everyone slowly started to stand up and make their way towards the exit.

"Hey Riles," Maya smiled as she wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"How are you feeling Peaches?" Riley asked.

"Loopy," Maya giggled.

"I think a good night's rest will help with that," Riley said.

"We are all sleeping at Farkle and Smackle's, right?" Maya asked.

"We are," Riley nodded.

 **. .**

"You're in my spot Maya," Lucas raised an eyebrow when he saw her lying next to Riley in the bed in the guest room.

"You can sleep on the floor or in the living room with Zay," Maya said.

"I would like to sleep next to my wife," Lucas said.

"You always get to sleep next to her," Maya pouted.

"That's kind of what happens when you get married," Lucas pointed out.

"Well tonight I'm sharing the bed with her. We have a lot to catch up on," Maya demanded.

"Just for one night, okay Lucas?" Riley chimed in and Lucas sighed.

"Fine," Lucas nodded.

"Good night baby. I love you," Riley leaned forward to kiss her husband.

"Love you too," Lucas whispered and kissed her once more before walking out of the room and to the living room with Zay.

"So what's going on with you, Peaches?" Riley asked once the best friends were comfortable in the bed.

"I think I made a mistake saying no to Josh," Maya blurted out.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes.

"I should have said yes when he asked me to marry him," Maya elaborated.

"You weren't ready though," Riley reminded.

"It's just made things so tense for us. We were lucky to be able to stay together but now there is that giant elephant in our relationship," Maya explained.

"Well don't marry him because you feel guilty. You have to marry him because you want to marry him," Riley said.

"I know I want to marry him one day. I'm just not sure if now is the time," Maya admitted.

"Then marry him when you are ready. Josh loves you. He will wait for you," Riley insisted.

"You think so?" Maya asked.

"I know so," Riley promised.

"I miss you so much Riles," Maya whispered.

"I miss you too Peaches," Riley whispered back.

It was around five in the morning when Riley felt herself wake up. She was about to reach out to the other side of the bed when she remembered that it was Maya sleeping there and she hated to be woken up. It felt silly but she missed Lucas sleeping next to her. The two rarely ever slept without the other in the bed. She quietly got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake Maya. She quietly walked into the living room and smiled when she spotted her husband. He was on an air mattress right in the middle of the living room. She walked over towards him and curled up into his side. Lucas slowly opened his eyes.

"Riley?" Lucas mumbled.

"Hi," Riley whispered.

"Hey," Lucas whispered back. "Can't sleep?"

"I missed you," Riley admitted. Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I missed you too," Lucas kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his chest.

"Ugh. Even in the morning you two are gross," Zay groaned.

"We are adorable," Riley corrected as she and Lucas laughed at their friend.

"So you keep reminding us," Zay mumbled before rolling over and instantly falling back asleep.

"Stay here?" Lucas asked.

"Always," Riley promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug her uncle.

"Niece!" Josh Matthews exclaimed.

"How have you been?" Riley asked as the two sat down across from each other at Topanga's.

"I feel like you already know the answer to that one," Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Well how is everything else?" Riley asked.

"The same," Josh shrugged. "Taking pictures of important moments in everyone else's lives."

"Well you love to observe big moments. Being a photographer was the perfect career for you," Riley said as she sipped the water in front of her.

"How are you?" Josh asked.

"Can't complain," Riley shrugged. "Still loving the married life and teaching."

"I'm so jealous," Josh admitted. "I wish I was married."

"She just needs time," Riley insisted. "She wants to marry you but you know Maya. She's always been afraid of settling down and commitment."

"I know. I just wish she wasn't afraid to have all of that with me," Josh said.

"It's not you," Riley promised.

"So you think she will come around?" Josh asked, hope evident on his face.

"I really do," Riley nodded. Josh seemed content with that answer and smiled at his niece.

"Now tell me all about your students," Josh said. Riley's eyes lit up and she started to fill her uncle in on all the stories. He smiled at how excited she was. He knew that one day she would be a great mom. Little did he know, that day was a lot sooner than expected.

 **. .**

"Girls date!" Maya exclaimed as she sat down to lunch with Riley and Smackle.

"It's been far too long since the three of us had lunch together," Smackle said.

"Way too long," Riley agreed.

"So what else needs to be done for the wedding?" Maya asked.

"My biggest problem is the seating chart," Smackle said as she sipped her water.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Who should sit by who, who gets along with you. Why can't this person sit with that person? Should they sit together or will that cause drama?" Smackle explained. "Planning a wedding is not easy."

"Tell me about it," Riley laughed.

"You made it look so easy though," Smackle said.

"You know for a second I thought we were going to call it off," Riley admitted.

"What?" Smackle and Maya exclaimed at the same time.

"It was about four months before our wedding. We were arguing about everything and there was not one thing that we could agree on. It seemed like the wedding was tearing us apart more than bring us together. I thought that maybe we were just not meant to be together," Riley explained.

"So what made it better?" Smackle asked, surprised by this piece of information.

"There was this moment. I was sitting in the apartment after a huge fight. Lucas had stormed off and I was by myself. I was looking for something in my dresser and found the jellybean that he gave me when we were fourteen. The moment he chose to be with me. It was in that moment I knew we were completely meant to be. Without even looking for the answer, I found it. I found the clarity I needed to know we could get through anything," Riley explained.

"So it was something so small that helped you make the biggest decision of your life?" Smackle asked.

"It made me realize that everything in our wedding could completely fall apart but I would still have Lucas. He was the person that I wanted to build a life with. Do you feel that way about Farkle?" Riley asked.

"Completely," Smackle said without hesitation. "The idea of being in a world where I'm not with him scares me more than anything."

"Then you carry that with you," Riley said. "You keep that feeling close and everything will be okay."

"I totally get why you are the maid of honor now," Maya widened her eyes in amazement. "You made me want to run home and tell Josh yes."

"What?" Riley laughed.

"You make marriage sound like the best decision you ever made," Maya said.

"It was the best decision I ever made," Riley smiled.

"Do you feel better, Smackle?" Maya asked.

"These nerves come and go," Smackle admitted.

"If you ever feel this way again, remember how much you love Farkle. Remember that he is the one you want," Riley said.

 **. .**

"So man, any nerves?" Lucas asked. He, Farkle, and Zay were hanging out at Farkle's apartment while the girls had lunch.

"Surprisingly no," Farkle admitted. "I guess I just know that she's the one for me and I'm ready to make it official."

"What about you?" Lucas nudged his head towards Zay. "You getting on the marriage train anytime soon?"

"Absolutely not," Zay shook his head. "I'm content being the single friend who is enjoying his twenties."

"Any girlfriends?" Farkle asked.

"Nothing too serious," Zay shrugged.

"Are you bring a date to the wedding?" Lucas asked.

"Nope," Zay said. "I'm coming solo."

"All the poor single ladies," Farkle shook his head.

"The Zay charm will be on full effect," Zay smirked.

"Poor us," Lucas laughed.

"Whatever you two," Zay rolled his eyes. "Just because you both settled down doesn't mean I have to."

"Fair enough," Lucas said.

"As long as you are happy," Farkle agreed.

"Oh I'm happy," Zay laughed and the other two rolled their eyes but could not help themselves from laughing.

 **. .**

"Are you ready to tell them?" Lucas asked his wife. She was sitting at the bay window nervously twirling her wedding band and engagement around her finger.

"What if they get mad?" Riley asked.

"Why would they get mad?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm pregnant," Riley sighed. "They are going to know that we are intimate."

"Honey I think they kind of assume," Lucas laughed.

"And why would they assume that?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Because we are married," Lucas said as he lifted his left hand to show off his gold wedding band. "It's kind of just assumed."

"But they didn't know for sure," Riley pointed out.

"I think they are going to be so excited. We are giving them their first grandchild. I bet your mom is going to cry," Lucas said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Riley chuckled. "Sorry for my momentary freak out."

"You wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with if you didn't have it," Lucas kissed her forehead. "Ready?"

"Now I am," Riley nodded. She took her husband's hand and walked out of the bedroom with him. Her mom and dad were sitting on the couch and smiled when they saw the married couple walk in.

"Hey guys," Topanga smiled as they took a seat on the couch with them.

"We have something we want to tell you," Riley said.

"Oh?" Cory raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Then what is it?" Topanga asked. Riley turned to her husband and they shared a smile before looking back at the couple in front of them.

"Here," Riley handed her mom and dad the wrapped gifts that they had been carrying with them.

"What is this?" Topanga asked.

"It's not my birthday," Cory said as he looked at the present in his lap.

"Open them at the same time," Lucas insisted. Cory and Topanga shared a look before opening their presents at the same time. They both lifted the shirts and let out gasps. Topanga's read WORLD'S BEST GRANDMA. While Cory's read WORLD'S BEST GRANDPA.

"You're pregnant?" Topanga met her daughter's eyes and both girls eye's instantly filled with tears.

"I'm pregnant," Riley nodded.

"How far along are you? When are you due?" Topanga asked as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I am just over three months. I'm due October 12," Riley smiled. Topanga lifted a hand to cover her mouth.

"My baby is having a baby," Topanga whispered.

"Daddy?" Riley asked when she noticed her dad remaining unusually quiet. He looked up and she could see the tears in his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"I'm so happy for you two. If anyone in this world was meant to be parents, it was the both of you. I'm so proud of the adults you two became," Cory said as his voice cracked with tears.

"Daddy," Riley whispered.

"Thank you sir," Lucas said, voice full of emotion.

"Who else knows?" Topanga asked.

"No one," Riley shook her head.

"You told us first?" Cory asked. Riley looked to Lucas and nodded at him.

"That was my decision, sir. You made such a difference in my life. Both of you did. I wanted you two to be the first ones to share this big moment with us," Lucas explained.

"Oh Lucas," Topanga placed a hand over her heart. "That means the world to us."

"I'm glad she married you," Cory admitted.

"Come here," Topanga walked over to hug her son-in-law. Riley stood up at hugged her dad.

"I'm so happy for you. You're going to be an amazing mother. This kid is lucky to have you," Cory whispered to his daughter.

"I love you daddy," Riley whispered.

"I love you too," Cory kissed the top of her head. Riley then walked over to hug her mom.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie," Topanga wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

"I want to be just like you as a mom," Riley admitted. Topanga pulled back to stare at her daughter.

"What?" Topanga asked.

"You are the best mom in the whole world. If I am anything like you, then I will know I am making a difference. I want to be the kind of mom you were to me and Auggie," Riley explained.

"You will be better," Topanga said as tears ran down both of their faces.

"Not possible," Riley shook her head.

"Are you going to tell all of your friends while you're home?" Cory asked.

"We decided to wait until after the wedding. We don't want to take away from Farkle and Smackle," Riley explained as she wrapped an arm around Lucas's waist and leaned into his side.

"A baby," Topanga whispered in complete awe. "I think this calls for a celebration."

"Chocolate cake?" Cory asked.

"Yaaaaayy!" Riley exclaimed and the group all laughed. This baby was about to enter a family that would love them unconditionally and always make them laugh. They were lucky to enter the Friar-Matthews family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hey," Riley greeted. Farkle looked up from his book and smiled at his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Farkle raised a curious eyebrow.

"Is it a crime to come over and visit my first husband?" Riley winked at her friend and dropped onto the couch with him. "So how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked.

"Are you nervous at all?" Riley asked.

"Not really actually," Farkle admitted. "Certainly not as nervous as you were."

"Oh I was not," Riley waved him off and leaned back against the couch.

"I seem to remember a giant breakdown and you crying on my shoulder thinking Lucas was going to leave you," Farkle reminisced.

"I don't recall this happening," Riley bit her lip because she knew that it did.

"Oh I remember," Farkle laughed as he nudged her shoulder.

 _"_ _I can't do this!" Riley exclaimed. Farkle looked up from his textbooks, startled by how loud she was._

 _"_ _You can't do what?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _I can't get married," Riley sighed._

 _"_ _What? Why?" Farkle asked as he moved to sit with her on the couch._

 _"_ _He's going to leave me," Riley whispered as tears filled in her eyes._

 _"_ _Why would you even think something like that?" Farkle asked. "I don't think I've ever seen someone love someone else the way he loves you."_

 _"_ _He's going to realize he can do so much better than me and just leave me before he makes the biggest mistake of his life," Riley explained as tears started to fall down her face. Farkle pulled her into his side as she cried on his shoulder. He could feel her shaking as she sobbed. He heard the genuine fear and the old insecure Riley in her voice._

 _"_ _Stop right there," Farkle insisted. "I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. You are by far one of the kindest, prettiest, smartest, funniest, and all around best kind of person I ever met. Any guy in the world would be lucky to have you and Lucas knows that."_

 _"_ _But what if he decides he doesn't want to marry me?" Riley asked as she sat up to look at him._

 _"_ _Then he wouldn't have asked you. He asked you because he wants to spend his life with you," Farkle said._

 _"_ _I'm so scared to get a divorce. I'm so scared that one day I'm just not going to be enough for him," Riley admitted._

 _"_ _Where did all of these insecurities come from?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _My wedding meltdown," Riley sighed._

 _"_ _Is that a real thing?" Farkle raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _You'll have it when you get married one day," Riley promised._

 _"_ _How come you didn't go to Maya with this?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _Something about you has always calmed me. I guess because you understand insecurities better than anyone else," Riley shrugged. "Because you're Farkle."_

 _"_ _I'm always here for you," Farkle promised. Riley rested her head on his shoulder and let the remaining tears fall from her face._

"From that moment on I never had another freak out," Riley said.

"Did you ever tell Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"I did," Riley nodded. "He pretty much told me everything you said."

"Told you," Farkle smirked.

"Oh whatever," Riley rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder.

 **. .**

"I have never felt more like a third wheel than I do right now," Zay said.

"Technically you are the seventh wheel," Smackle pointed out.

"Well thank you for that friendly reminder," Zay rolled his eyes. He was out to dinner with Riley and Lucas, Smackle and Farkle, Josh and Maya.

"This is why you need a girlfriend," Maya said.

"Oh no," Zay shook his head. "You can't tie me down for anything."

"Don't you want a wife and babies?" Riley asked.

"I'm twenty-seven. I have plenty of time for all of that," Zay said.

"I like your positive attitude," Lucas said.

"Why? Do you want to be single with him?" Riley raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"I haven't wanted to be single since you fell in my lap," Lucas said. Riley blushed and leaned over to kiss him.

"Do y'all ever stop being gross?" Zay grumbled.

"Oh hush," Riley shushed her friend.

"I wonder what our next big reunion is going to be," Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked.

"Well every time a big event happens in our lives we all get together and make it a small reunion. I wonder what the next big moment in our lives will be," Josh explained.

"Maybe your wedding," Zay shrugged. Maya and Josh shared a look and then shifted in their chairs uncomfortably. "Oh damn. My bad. I completely forgot."

"It's all good," Maya promised and then quickly changed the subject. "Maybe a baby!"

"My bet is on those two," Zay nodded his head at Riley and Lucas.

"Why us?" Riley asked, nervous that she was going to blurt out her secret. "Those two could get pregnant really fast."

"Oh we aren't going to," Smackle said. "We have decided to wait at least three years."

"We are going to try for our first kid at thirty," Farkle added.

"I'm still going with the Friar's over there," Zay said.

"Maybe one day," Lucas said before taking a sip of his drink. He was desperately trying to hide the smile on his face.

"A baby Friar would be so adorable," Maya gushed. "My godchild."

"Who would be the godfather?" Zay asked. "Me right?"

"Wait a second! Why you? What about me?" Farkle asked.

"I'm his best friend," Zay said.

"I'm his best friend," Farkle corrected. "Plus I've been best friends with Riley forever."

"So?" Zay narrowed her eyes. "I've been best friends with Lucas forever."

"It's going to be me," Farkle pointed at himself.

"No way," Zay shook his head and then pointed at himself. "It's going to be me."

"Lucas!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Lucas just shook his head and laughed.

"She's not even pregnant you weirdos. Maybe you should wait until there is a baby to argue over," Maya chimed in.

"Yeah. This is a very pointless argument," Smackle agreed.

"We aren't arguing," Farkle said.

"I'd like to call it a lively debate," Zay agreed.

"You two are something else," Josh shook his head. Lucas nudged his wife's knee with his own under the table. She felt her chest fill with love as she heard her friends argue about baby Friar. She was so excited for when they all found out. She knew this baby was going to be surrounded by people who loved them like no other.

 **. .**

"So that was kind of interesting the way they argued over the baby at the restaurant," Lucas laughed. The two were in Riley's room, recapping the day. She sat on the bay window with her legs stretched out in front of her and he was propped up in the bed.

"I never even thought who would be the godfather," Riley admitted. "I always knew Maya but I never thought of the godfather. Did you?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I kind of figured that it would be one of the two of them though."

"All I know is that this baby is going to be so loved," Riley said as she ran a hand down her flat stomach. "I already love them so much."

"So do I," Lucas agreed as he smiled at his wife.

"It kind of makes me want to move back," Riley admitted.

"What?" Lucas asked, sitting up slightly.

"I've been thinking about wanting to move back before the baby is born," Riley explained. "This way the baby can grow up around our friends and family."

"What about Texas? What about our lives there?" Lucas asked.

"This is just something that I was thinking about," Riley shrugged.

"So you've been thinking about it a lot?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't know how to tell you," Riley nodded. Lucas sighed and just stared at his wife. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Lucas slid down into bed and adjusted his head on the pillows. "I'm just really tired and want to get a good night sleep before the fittings tomorrow."

"You sound mad at me," Riley slowly stood up and walked over towards the bed.

"I'm not," Lucas's reply was short and tense. "I just really want to go to sleep."

"Okay," Riley whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too," Lucas said before closing his eyes.

Riley watched her husband try to fall asleep and let out a long sigh. This was not the way she wanted to tell him about her thoughts. She could understand why he was mad. She was springing this on him out of nowhere and taking him by surprise. She wished that they talked about it before going to sleep. She hated when they left things on such bad terms before going to sleep. She decided to try and talk to him before he fell asleep. She needed this to be a good week with no drama. She ran a hand down his arm and heard him let out a sigh.

"Riley," Lucas whispered.

"I really want to talk about this," Riley said as she sat on the bed. "Communicating has always been our thing."

"I don't get why you didn't come to me sooner to tell me that you were thinking this," Lucas said as he rolled over to face her.

"I don't know why. I don't have an excuse. I guess if I told you then it became real," Riley shrugged.

"You really want to move back here?" Lucas asked.

"Kind of yeah," Riley admitted. Lucas ran a hand over his face and sighed. "You don't?"

"I don't know. We have a life in Texas. We have jobs, a house, friends. This is all a lot to process," Lucas said.

"Then think about it," Riley insisted. "Don't make a decision right now. I'm just putting it out there."

"I need to sleep on it and think about it for a few days," Lucas said.

"Promise you will think about it?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Of course," Riley said as she moved to lay in the bed with him. Lucas opened his arm and she instantly cuddled into his side. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas whispered. Riley stretched up to kiss him and then rested her head on his chest. She fell asleep almost instantly but he had a hard time falling asleep. Moving back to New York was a big decision and he was unsure if that was something he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"What's with you?" Zay asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked. The two were walking to tuxedo shop to meet Farkle for their final fittings on their tuxedos.

"You seem so miserable and you barely said goodbye to Riley when I picked you up," Zay explained. "I usually can't separate the two of you."

"Nothing's wrong," Lucas shook his head.

"Dude. Come on," Zay raised an eyebrow.

"We kind of are awkward with each other right now," Lucas admitted.

"Why?" Zay asked.

"She told me last night that she wants to move back to New York," Lucas sighed.

"Why?" Zay repeated.

"She misses being here and around her family and friends," Lucas explained. He realized how careful he had to be with this conversation. He did not want to reveal their pregnancy and spoil everything.

"That's understandable," Zay said. "It's very easy to miss me."

"Yes. You are the reason she wants to move back," Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well duh. Tell me something I don't know," Zay shrugged.

"It's not because of you," Lucas said.

"Ouch," Zay narrowed his eyes. "That's cold man."

"She just sprung this on me like it was nothing. Now I'm annoyed that she just wants to uproot our lives like this," Lucas went back to explaining.

"So you don't want to move back?" Zay asked.

"I don't know. I honestly hadn't thought about it," Lucas admitted. "Do you know how hard it would be for me to leave such a stable job? To give up the house that I have always dreamed of? A place that is home to me? She never once indicated that she was unhappy there. She has a ton of friends in Texas and always seems so happy. Maybe I don't know her as well as I thought if I couldn't see she was unhappy."

"Don't think like that," Zay shook his head. "You know her better than anyone. Even Maya. Don't tell her I said that though," Zay winced and Lucas laughed. "I think coming back for these reunions always shakes up those old feelings of home for her. She is happy there. She always talks about how happy she is in Texas. I think just being back here makes her wonder what it would be like to be here with all of us again."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lucas asked. Zay could see how much his best friend was struggling and felt bad for the situation he was in.

"I think you need to talk to her seriously. Really tell her how you are feeling," Zay said.

"You think that will solve it all?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe not right away but it's a start," Zay said. Lucas knew his best friend was right. He just was unsure of how to start this conversation.

 **. .**

"You look so beautiful!" Riley gasped.

"That dress was made for you," Maya agreed.

"You don't think it's too revealing?" Smackle asked as she ran her hand down the material.

"Absolutely not," Riley promised. "I think it's perfect."

"You are going to make a beautiful bride," Maya smiled.

Smackle looked at herself in the mirror and knew that her two best friends were right. This dress was made for her. It was a strapless, sweetheart neckline gown. It had a beaded sash that sat on her waist. The bottom puffed out to give it a princess look. She looked like a true princess and the girls knew that Farkle was absolutely going to love it. Riley and Maya both wore light blue dresses that stopped at their knees and were strapless. There was a dark blue sash around the middle and a flower sat on their right hips.

"I just want Farkle to have that look," Smackle said. "The look of pure amazement and admiration. The one Lucas had when you two got married."

"He will," Maya promised.

"You will turn every head in the room. You look gorgeous," Riley said.

"I like how the dresses look on the two of you," Smackle said. "I think you both look beautiful."

"They won't even be looking at us," Riley said.

"Let me change and then we can head out to lunch," Smackle said before rushing off to change.

"What's going on with you?" Maya nudged her best friend when they were alone.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"You've been off all morning. Tell me what's the matter," Maya said.

"Lucas and I are not really talking right now," Riley sighed.

"What? Why? You two seemed so great the other day," Maya said.

"I kind of took him by surprise and told him that I want to move back here," Riley admitted.

"You do?" Maya's eyes lit up with excitement.

"He did not see it as exciting news. He was kind of upset that I just want to uproot our lives like that," Riley said.

"Why do you want to move back here?" Maya asked.

"I miss being near everyone. I miss New York," Riley explained.

"Enough to want to change your life?" Maya asked. Riley desperately wanted to tell her the real reason but knew that now was not the time.

"I think so," Riley nodded.

"I think that's Lucas's problem. You sprung this huge announcement on him and aren't even sure if it's what you want. It kind of looks like you are unhappy with your life there and trying to get out of it," Maya said.

"But that's not true at all!" Riley protested.

"You should look at it from his point of view," Maya said.

"I think I really need to talk to him," Riley sighed.

"I think so," Maya agreed.

"When did being an adult get so hard?" Riley asked.

"It's always been hard. You just have someone has great as Ranger Rick getting you through it," Maya nudged her best friend's shoulder.

"He is pretty great," Riley smiled as she thought of her husband.

 **. .**

"I think we should talk," Riley said when she walked into the apartment later that day. Lucas was sitting on the couch, watching TV and the rest of the apartment was quiet.

"I do too but our friends will be here literally any minute," Lucas said.

"I don't want this awkwardness between us," Riley sighed.

"I don't either," Lucas agreed.

"How do we get past it then?" Riley asked.

"I think it's just something that kind of goes away," Lucas shrugged.

"I have one thing to say before we really discuss this and our friends get here," Riley said.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"I'm happy. I'm happy with our life in Texas. I'm happy with you. This was not because I'm unhappy there. I love everything about our life together," Riley said as she moved to sit with her husband and grab his hand.

"You are?" Lucas asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Did you think I was unhappy?" Riley asked.

"Kind of. I thought you were just pretending to be happy for my benefit after you told me that you wanted to move," Lucas admitted.

"That's not true at all," Riley promised. "I am happier than I ever have been when I'm with you."

"I thought that maybe I was losing my touch and that I didn't know you as well as I thought," Lucas confessed.

"You know me better than anyone else in this world. There is nothing that you don't know about me," Riley insisted.

"I never want to lose touch on what you are feeling," Lucas said.

"You never will. There is no way for you to not know me," Riley promised.

"I love you," Lucas rested his forehead against hers. Riley crashed her lips against his.

"I love you too," Riley whispered. There was knock at the door that separated the couple and loud chatter from outside.

"Sounds like our friends are here," Lucas smiled and walked over to open the door. Riley watched him walk over to greet their friends. She knew that everything was still unresolved but they were headed in the right direction. They were communicating and that was all she ever wanted from him.

 **. .**

"How many times have we sat here and just figured our lives out?" Farkle asked. The group of six were all gathered around Riley's childhood bedroom and the bay window.

"I think more times than any of us can count," Maya laughed.

"Remember how Zay used to come through the front door?" Lucas asked.

"I thought it was super disrespectful to just climb through her window!" Zay defended himself.

"We all did it," Maya rolled her eyes.

"How many times did we sit here just talking about Riley and Lucas's relationship?" Smackle asked.

"Way too many times," Farkle shook his head.

"We always figured out our problems!" Riley exclaimed.

"After many conversations about it," Farkle reminded.

"But look at us now," Riley smiled at her husband and he smiled back.

"Did you think this is where we would all end up?" Smackle asked.

"Riley and Lucas married. You and Farkle about to get married. Maya with Josh? Absolutely," Zay nodded. "It was always meant to be."

"What about you?" Maya asked.

"I'll find her one day," Zay said. "I believe she is out there waiting for me to get myself together."

"I miss times like this," Maya sighed as she rested her head on Zay's shoulder.

"Think of all the memories we still have ahead of us," Smackle said.

"She's right," Farkle agreed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side.

"I know that no matter what happens, I am always going to have you guys. You're part of my family," Riley said. Lucas pulled her closer and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"But you know what happens next, right?" Zay asked.

"We get married?" Farkle gestured between him and Smackle.

"Your bachelor and bachelorette parties," Zay smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh! Sorry for the slight delay! I've been sick this past week and have not been able to focus long enough to write a decent chapter! I'm feeling much better though, so I am hoping to get back to my regular updates! When we left off, Riley and Lucas were undecided on where they wanted to live. Zay was ready for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Farkle and Smackle were perfect as always. Maya and Josh found things a little uncomfortable between them. Let's head back and see where these couples are headed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

"Wow," Farkle gasped. "You look incredible."

"You think so?" Smackle blushed. She ran a hand down her black dress before looking at her red heels and shrugged uncertainly.

"I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world," Farkle smiled. Smackle smiled at her fiancée and walked over to him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a way with your words?" Smackle asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"A few people may have mentioned it," Farkle shrugged.

"Well I think you are amazing and I'm so lucky that you love me," Smackle said.

"I'm the lucky one," Farkle corrected.

"How about we are both lucky?" Smackle raised an eyebrow.

"Deal," Farkle agreed before kissing her. He pulled back and twirled one of her curls in his finger. "When are the girls going to be here to get you?"

"Five minutes," Smackle said. "I think we are going to get dinner first and then head out."

"Don't you get too crazy Isadora Smackle," Farkle smirked.

"You behave yourself too Farkle Minkus," Smackle kissed her fiancée once more and then walked over to grab her purse. "Where are you guys going?"

"I think out for some drinks," Farkle shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea we decided to do our parties a week early. This way we can get ready for the weddings with a clear mind," Smackle said.

"Definitely," Farkle agreed before a knock on the door interrupted the couple.

"Hellooooo?" Riley's voice rang throughout the apartment and then she walked into their view.

"We come to steal your fiancée," Maya said as she walked into the room.

"You better bring her back in one piece," Farkle pointed at his two best friends and playfully glared at them.

"We will try our best," Maya promised with a smirk.

"It's going to be fun," Riley clapped her hands.

"This is for you," Maya waved the bag in front of Smackle's face.

"What is it?" Smackle asked.

"Just a little something for you to wear," Riley said. Smackle walked over and took the bag from Maya. She pulled out a pink sash that read **BRIDE** and a silver tiara with pink rhinestones all over it.

"Put it on!" Maya encouraged. Smackle slid the sash over her shoulders and placed the tiara on her head.

"Lookin good Smackle," Zay complimented as he walked into the apartment.

"I think the pink compliments you," Lucas agreed.

"Since we are all here, I think a shot is in order!" Zay clapped his hands and walked over to his friends' liquor cabinet.

"Already?" Smackle asked.

"We are just getting the night started," Maya smiled and Smackle knew she was in for a long night.

"What should I do?" Riley whispered to her husband as they followed their friends to the kitchen.

"Stand by the sink and toss it over your shoulder when everyone takes theirs," Lucas whispered.

"Do you think that will work?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"It's your best option," Lucas shrugged.

"Tonight's going to be a long night. I wish you were going to be there to help me out," Riley sighed.

"It's all going to be okay," Lucas promised as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too," Riley smiled as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Ugh. Stop making out and get over here," Zay groaned. There were six shot glasses with vodka around the counter and Riley stood by the one in front of their sink. Luckily, no one was standing next to her so Lucas took that spot. All the friends lifted their shot glasses and shared a look.

"Here's to Farkle and Smackle. One of the best couples in the world and two people who were completely made for each other. May your marriage be as amazing as the both of you and we can't wait to see what happens next for the both of you," Riley said and they all agreed before taking their shot. Riley discreetly threw hers over her shoulder and luckily no one else saw.

"Well ladies, it was nice seeing you. We are off to celebrate this guy," Zay threw an arm over Farkle's shoulders.

"And we are off to give this one a night to remember," Maya winked at her friend.

"Say your goodbyes," Zay said to the two couples.

"See you later," Farkle walked over and kissed Smackle.

"Be careful," Smackle whispered before giving him another kiss.

"Have fun," Lucas smiled and then in a lower voice said. "But not too much fun."

"I could say the same thing," Riley poked his stomach. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas kissed his wife.

"Let's get these parties started!" Zay cheered.

 **. .**

"I know you're pregnant," Smackle slurred.

"What?" Riley widened her eyes and turned to look at her tipsy friend. Maya was talking to a random person she met and was completely oblivious to the conversation.

"I see the way you keep tossing shots over your shoulder and I heard you ask the bartender to put water in your drink because you were pregnant and didn't want us to know," Smackle explained.

"I didn't want you to find out like this," Riley bit her lip.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Smackle asked.

"We didn't want our announcement to overshadow your wedding. We didn't want to take away from the two of you," Riley explained.

"You didn't have to do that," Smackle said. "This is amazing news!"

"We were going to tell you all after the wedding," Riley promised.

"You can tell everyone," Smackle said.

"Not until the wedding is over," Riley shook her head. "This will be our secret."

"You mean between just the two of us?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "And Lucas, of course."

"It's like my own personal wedding gift," Smackle smiled and Riley laughed at how excited she was.

"Exactly," Riley nodded.

"I won't tell Farkle," Smackle pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.

"Thank you," Riley smiled.

"I'm really happy for you. No one deserves to be a mom more than you," Smackle said.

"That's so sweet. I really appreciate that," Riley placed a hand on her bump and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Let's take a picture!" Maya stumbled over and wrapped her arms around the two girls.

"Yay!" Smackle clapped her arms. Riley laughed at her two drunk friends.

"Say cheeeeseeeee!" Riley giggled and smiled at the random person Maya found to take their picture. Maya took her phone back and smiled at the three of them.

"You guys are the best friends in the whole world," Maya smiled at the two in front of her.

"Here's to best friends forever!" Riley lifted her drink in the air. Smackle and Maya clinked their drinks with hers and then the girls all took a sip.

 **. .**

"Dude, I don't think I've ever seen you this drunk. You feeling okay?" Lucas laughed as he watched Farkle stumble all around.

"I'm getting married!" Farkle cheered.

"Yes you are," Zay nodded.

"I'm getting married," Farkle's eyes widened and a look of fear washed over his face.

"Dude you got real pale, real fast. What happened?" Zay asked when he noticed the complete change in his friend.

"I can't get married! Why am I getting married? What if she leaves me? What if she realizes I'm not the one for her? What if she runs away with someone? What if she falls in love with someone else tonight?" Farkle frantically rambled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Woah, dude. Calm down," Lucas grabbed his shoulder and sat him in a chair.

"Why did I think getting married was a good idea?" Farkle asked.

"Because you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her," Lucas said.

"So many marriages end in divorce though. What if mine does?" Farkle asked.

"You cannot go into it with that attitude. You have to go in believing that you have a good relationship and knowing that you two will get through anything," Lucas said.

"How did you make it through the whole process so calm?" Farkle asked.

"Because of Riley," Lucas shrugged. "Whenever I started to worry or freak out, she popped into my mind. She made me calm. I knew that with her by my side, we could get through anything."

"I love Smackle," Farkle nodded. "She's my best friend."

"Then I think you two will be just fine," Lucas promised.

"Now that we have let that out of our system, I think it's time to get you another drink," Zay said before signaling the bartender down and ordering another round.

"Thanks man," Farkle said to Lucas.

"That's what the best man is for," Lucas shrugged.

 **. .**

"Farkle!" Smackle exclaimed. She rushed over to her fiancée and stumbled over her heels. Riley grabbed onto her arm and kept her steady. "Thanks maid of honor."

"Anytime," Riley smiled before laughing at her drunk friend. The group just got back to the apartment and saw the three guys there, drinking beers and laughing at something.

"Smackle!" Farkle yelled and caught her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you more," Smackle leaned forward to kiss him.

"Do you see like three different Zay's?" Maya tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Zay. Riley laughed at her best friend and shook her head. "Zay! When did you get a twin brother?"

"When did you get a twin sister?" Zay retorted. The two started to drunkenly talk about how there were multiple versions of the other.

"Princess," Lucas slurred.

"Hey you," Riley smiled at her husband. His green eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was a second from falling over.

"I think I'm drunk," Lucas groaned.

"Maybe just a little," Riley agreed.

"Are you drunk?" Lucas narrowed his eyes and poked her cheek.

"No," Riley shook her head and then gestured to her stomach.

"Oh! Right! You're," Lucas looked around the room and then whispered. "Pregnant."

"That's right," Riley nodded.

"But we can't tell anyone. Shhhh," Lucas placed a finger on his lips. Riley mimicked his actions and smiled. Suddenly music was playing in the room and the couple looked over to see Zay smirking.

"Dance party!" Zay announced.

Maya rushed over to grab Riley's hand and then pulled her to dance with her and Smackle. The girls started to twirl around the living room and laugh like they had no cares in the room. Zay challenged Farkle and Lucas to a dance off and suddenly everyone was showing off their best dance moves. Farkle decided that he was the winner and Smackle cheered loudly for her fiancée. He dipped her back and the two started to jump around in their own version of dancing. Zay and Maya tried to outdo each other with the running man. Lucas grabbed Riley's hand and twirled her around the room, just like a princess. It felt like they were in high school again. They laughed and felt the excitement in the living room. They felt like a family and knew that this was a feeling that would last forever. Riley let Farkle twirl her around as everyone changed partners and took a turn to dance with someone else. She knew that this was going to be a night she would remember forever.

 **. .**

"I think my head is going to fall off," Lucas groaned. Riley handed him the cup of coffee in her hand and laughed. "So loud."

"Sorry," Riley whispered.

"Why aren't you hung over Riles?" Maya narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"I took aspirin and drank a whole bottle of water before bed last night," Riley lied.

"I haven't been this hungover since you two got married," Zay grabbed his head and gestured between the married couple.

"I think my brain is going to explode," Farkle dropped his head onto the counter and then groaned when it started to throb even more. "That was a terrible idea."

"I think I might still be drunk," Smackle mumbled.

"I made pancakes," Riley held a plate in front of her friends.

"Pancakes?" Zay perked up and grabbed the plate from her.

"Don't hog them all," Farkle grabbed the plate and took some for him and Smackle.

"I want some!" Maya grabbed herself a few.

"Give me the plate," Lucas pulled it in his direction and took some for himself.

"Thanks Riles," Maya mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"You're welcome," Riley laughed.

"This is why she's the mom. She takes care of all of us," Zay said. Smackle lifted her head and connected eyes with Riley. Riley smiled at the girl and Smackle smiled in return.

"She is kind of like the mom of the group," Farkle agreed.

"She definitely takes care of all of us," Maya added.

"Oh eat your breakfast," Riley rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes mom," Zay proceeded to shovel the food in his mouth. Riley took a seat next to Lucas and took a piece from his plate.

"If only they knew how true that was," Lucas whispered.

"I know," Riley laughed. She watched her friends all laugh and eat their breakfast together. She was so excited that her baby was going to be a part of this family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"I'm not ready to be awake yet," Riley groaned. Lucas cracked open an eye and saw the miserable look on his wife's face.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I think the morning sickness is back," Riley sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"I thought you said it went away?" Lucas asked.

"I thought it did," Riley said. "I think it's back because I'm nervous."

"Nervous about what?" Lucas asked as he ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner.

"Everyone finding out. I don't want to take away from their special day," Riley explained.

"Didn't you say Smackle was okay with it? Excited even?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley said as she nestled herself further into his side.

"I think you've been doing a pretty good job at hiding it," Lucas said.

"Plus I'm anxious about the thought of moving back here," Riley admitted.

"Riley," Lucas sighed.

"I know you are still thinking about it. I just can't help but think about it more," Riley said.

"Can't we talk about this once the wedding is over?" Lucas asked.

"I just feel like you are putting off talking about it," Riley said.

"I don't know if I want to move back," Lucas admitted.

"You don't?" Riley quietly asked as she looked into his eyes.

"We have such a great life in Texas. I don't know if I'm ready to throw that away," Lucas explained.

"Oh," Riley mumbled.

"Please don't be mad at me," Lucas pleaded.

"I'm not," Riley said.

"Then what's going through your mind?" Lucas asked.

"I feel like we are at a crossroads on what to do and I want to make the best decision for all three of us," Riley said.

"We will," Lucas insisted.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"We are Riley and Lucas," Lucas shrugged. "We always make the best decisions."

"I can think of a few occasions where that is not true," Riley laughed.

"We are older now. We will do what's best for our family," Lucas said.

"I trust you," Riley promised.

"I love you," Lucas kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Riley leaned up to kiss him. "Can we cuddle and sleep for like another hour?"

"Anything you want," Lucas said. The two instantly felt their eyes start to get heavy and soon they fell asleep. Without even realizing it, they both fell asleep with their hands rested on Riley's stomach.

 **. .**

"I can't do this!" Farkle exclaimed as he charged into Riley's childhood room. Riley and Lucas both jolted awake and looked at their friend confused. "Were you guys still sleeping? It's like ten thirty!"

"Some of us can sleep," Riley rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"What can't you do?" Lucas asked as he rubbed his own eyes. The married couple adjusted themselves in the bed and rested their backs against the headboard. Farkle took a seat at the bay window and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't get married," Farkle sighed.

"What?" Riley asked, eyes wide in confusion.

"What was I thinking? How can I get married?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle," Riley sighed as she walked over to sit with him. Lucas got out of the bed and sat on the other side of him.

"What if it doesn't work out? What am I supposed to do?" Farkle asked. "I've spent my whole adult life, high school life, and part of middle school with Smackle. If it doesn't work out, then it feels like I have lost a huge part of who I am."

"Is that what scares you?" Lucas asked.

"It scares me that I don't know who I am without her. There is no Farkle without Smackle," Farkle explained.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Lucas said.

"That's what happens when you commit to someone," Riley agreed. "When you find the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with, the two of you just connect. They become a part of you and a huge part of your life. You are still your own person. She's just your other half. She is the one you are going to build a life with."

"So there is nothing wrong with feeling like this?" Farkle asked.

"Not at all," Lucas shook his head.

"Look at us," Riley gestured between her and Lucas. "He is my other half. He is my better half. The two of us have built such an incredible life together and we are still ourselves. It's one of the best feelings in the world having someone there with you every step of the way. It's a forever best friend."

"Knowing that you are going to go to bed and wake up next to the same person every morning is a feeling that can't be described," Lucas added.

"I knew that you two were the perfect people to come to," Farkle said. "If there was anyone who could get my head on straight, it was you two."

"Well we are the maid of honor and best man for a reason," Riley laughed as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"She told me by the way," Farkle blurted out.

"Told you what?" Lucas asked. Riley just bit her lip and shared a look with Farkle.

"You're really pregnant?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded as tears filled in her eyes.

"That's amazing!" Farkle exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. Lucas smiled as the two lifelong friends shared a hug. "Congratulations."

"We were trying so hard to keep it a secret. We didn't want to take away from your special day," Riley explained as she pulled back.

"That's insane! You can tell everyone. This is amazing news!" Farkle said and then shook Lucas's hand before giving him a quick hug.

"Not until after the wedding," Lucas insisted.

"I'm so happy for you two. You are going to be the best parents in the world. This kid is really lucky to have you as their mom and dad," Farkle said. Riley felt a tear run down her face and quickly brushed it away.

"Thank you," Riley whispered.

"That really means a lot," Lucas nodded.

"The first baby of our group," Farkle shook his head in amazement. "Things are really changing."

"I think it's a part of this whole growing up thing," Lucas laughed.

"Well I for one approve of all the changes," Farkle said as he gestured to Riley's stomach.

"They are going to love their Uncle Farkle just as much as we do," Riley smiled.

"And I am going to spoil them rotten," Farkle promised. Riley and Lucas both laughed but knew it was completely true. This baby was going to be completely spoiled by their family and friends.

 **. .**

"Hey babe," Josh walked into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. He saw the blonde sitting on the couch, working on some sketches in front of her. "What are you working on?"

"Just doodling actually," Maya shrugged.

"It looks pretty great to me," Josh said as he dropped onto the couch next to her.

"How was your day?" Maya asked.

"It was okay," Josh shrugged. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Maya asked.

"I'm taking my proposal off the table," Josh said. Maya quickly turned her head to face her boyfriend and widened her eyes.

"What? Why? Are you breaking up with me?" Maya asked and quickly threw the sketch onto the table before turning to fully face Josh.

"No," Josh chuckled as he grabbed Maya's hand. "I'm taking the pressure off our relationship."

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, curious as to where this was headed.

"Things have been so tense between us lately. It's like this giant elephant in our relationship because of the on pause proposal. I want to get back to us. I want to get back to being happy and laughing and just enjoying being together. When we feel ready to get engaged, then we will. Until then I officially unpropose to you," Josh explained.

"I do want to marry you," Maya promised.

"I know you do. I see that now," Josh said. "I was being selfish before pressuring you into something that you were not ready for. That's not the kind of couple I want us to be."

"So you still want to marry me one day?" Maya asked.

"There will never be a time where I don't want to marry you Maya Hart," Josh promised.

"I love you Joshua Matthews," Maya whispered.

"I love you too Maya Hart," Josh said before leaning forward to kiss his girlfriend. "So now that we are officially taking the pressure off, what do you want to do first?"

"Well I am kind of hungry," Maya smiled.

"Take out?" Josh asked.

"I do love watching you cook," Maya smirked.

"You want me to cook you dinner?" Josh asked.

"I will sit there and watch you cook the entire time," Maya wiggled her eyebrows and Josh laughed. He stood up and extended his hand. Maya squealed excited and took his hand. Josh spun her around and then dipped her backwards.

"You're lucky I love you," Josh smirked.

"This I have known our entire relationship," Maya smiled. She giggled when he leaned down and peppered her face with kisses before finally kissing her lips. He helped her stand up straight. "Now chop chop mister!"

"After you," Josh gestured to the kitchen. Maya sent a playful smile in his direction and then rushed off towards the kitchen with Josh trailing after her.

 **. .**

"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Zay asked. The six best friends were sitting around Farkle and Smackle's living room with cartons of Chinese food surrounding them.

"We finally decided on Italy," Smackle said.

"Italy? What made you decide to go there?" Maya asked.

"The idea of spending a whole touring Italy and drinking wine was very appealing to us. Plus there is so much to see and explore," Farkle explained.

"You will remember to enjoy yourselves right?" Lucas asked.

"Of course we will. We are going to go to a wine tasting one day," Smackle said.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Riley exclaimed. "Have gelato for me too."

"You and your ice cream obsession," Maya playfully rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it that I love ice cream," Riley narrowed her eyes.

"And cake," Farkle added.

"That's different," Riley blushed as she shared a look with her husband.

"Do you think we will still do stuff like this when we are married?" Smackle asked as she gestured between her and Farkle.

"Why wouldn't we?" Riley asked.

"I just feel like marriage changes everything," Smackle shrugged.

"We still hang out with you guys and we are married," Lucas said.

"You two live in Texas though," Zay pointed out.

"Yeah we rarely ever see you anymore," Farkle agreed.

"Guys," Lucas sighed.

"Move back here," Maya blurted out.

"What?" Lucas widened his eyes.

"Riles told me how she really wanted to move back here," Maya explained. Riley widened her eyes at her best friend and then saw the look on her husband's face.

"You told her that?" Lucas asked.

"It's possible," Riley mumbled.

"I need some air," Lucas said before standing up and walking out of the apartment.

"Lucas!" Riley called out and quickly followed after him. She saw him and the end of the hall and caught up to him. She grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You are allowed to talk to your best friend," Lucas shrugged.

"This should have been between us though. I shouldn't have told her," Riley said.

"I told Zay you wanted to move back here. I'm not mad you told her," Lucas promised.

"Then what are you mad at?" Riley asked.

"It's not that I'm mad. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to fix this so that you are happy," Lucas explained.

"I am happy, I promise. I am just so torn because of the baby," Riley said.

"If this is something that you really want, then I guess it's time for us to really talk about it. No more thinking. It's time for us to have a serious discussion and make a decision," Lucas said.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "I'm not saying we are definitely going to move back here but we will weigh the pros and cons of both sides. We will come to a decision that is best for all three of us."

"I really am happy in Texas," Riley promised.

"You are?" Lucas asked.

"I really am," Riley nodded. "I love our life there."

"I love you," Lucas pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you more," Riley whispered against his lips and then buried her face in his chest. They both knew that this was a big decision. They knew that this decision had to be what was best for their future. The most important thing to them was what they already had though. As long as Riley had Lucas, and Lucas had Riley, they would be okay. Their love would get them through it.


	8. Chapter 8

**QUESTION! How would you feel about a sequel? I only have a few more chapters planned in this story. Would you like to see a sequel of them all coming together for the birth of baby Rucas? I thought that might be a cute idea! Let me know what you think and if it is something you would be interested in! The amounts of reviews, follows, and favorites I receive are so inspiring and truly mean the world to me! You guys are amazing and I love that you like what I am writing and the world I have created for these loved characters! Enough with my rambling, let's head back to the story! It's almost wedding time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

"You're writing your own vows?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"It was Farkle's idea," Smackle sighed.

"Why does it sound like this is the last thing you want to do?" Maya asked.

"I'm not very good at expressing my feelings," Smackle said. "I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"You won't," Maya shook her head.

"You guys know how bad I am at expressing the way I feel though. I am going to mess up with everyone staring at me," Smackle said.

"Speak from your heart. Just look at Farkle. Pretend it's just the two of you and you are telling him how you feel," Riley said. "Just look into his eyes and take it from there."

"Were you nervous when you gave your own vows?" Smackle asked.

"Insanely nervous," Riley laughed.

"What got you through it?" Smackle asked.

"The same thing that gets me through everything," Riley smiled. "Lucas."

"She was a wreck before the wedding. You remember that. I thought she was going to pass out but their vows were gorgeous," Maya reminisced.

"I remember you two crying," Smackle chuckled.

 _"_ _Lucas," Riley took a deep breath and looked at her groom. "I don't think there are enough words in the world to express the way I feel about you. You have always been kind and patient with me. You have always been a shoulder for me to rest my head on and my rock. You make me laugh at the littlest of things and make the worst of situations bearable. There is no one else in this world that I would want to go through life with. From the moment I stumbled onto your lap, I knew it was the beginning of something special for me. I knew that we were starting something that would last forever," Riley brushed away a tear and saw that her husband was struggling to control his emotions. "I love you, simply put. You're my soulmate, best friend, better half, my knight in shining armor. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."_

 _"_ _Lucas?" The minister turned to Lucas._

 _"_ _I'm not sure how you follow that," Lucas chuckled and Riley could hear the emotions in his voice._

 _"_ _You got this," Riley encouraged._

 _"_ _I love you," Lucas started and Riley knew that she was seconds from crying. "You saw the best in me when I didn't. You believed in me when the rest of the world didn't. You never stopped encouraging me or pushing me to be better. You never doubted that I was going to do great things with my life. I'm not sure where I would be if it wasn't for you. Being with you was the best decision I ever made. I want a life with you and I want to build a family with you," Lucas ran a thumb over her hand and Riley brushed away the tears running down her face. "You are the best part of me. You will always be my best friend and my better half. You will always be my princess. I love you and the way you make me feel. I want to keep building a life of moments with you."_

 _"_ _I love you," Riley whispered. Lucas reached out to brush away her tears. If they looked around, they would notice just how many of their guests had to brush away their own tears but they were too wrapped in each other. Riley and Lucas made everyone believe in love. They made everyone believe in happily ever after. Farkle smiled at Smackle from his spot behind Lucas. Maya looked down amongst the guests and smiled sweetly at Josh. Cory grabbed Topanga's hand and kissed it quickly. Auggie winked at Ava and she blushed shyly._

"I get emotional just thinking about your vows," Maya admitted.

"I actually cried that day," Smackle admitted.

"Me too," Maya nodded.

"We are all going to cry when you and Farkle express just how much you love each other," Riley said.

"I can't believe in just four days I am going to be his wife," Smackle smiled.

"It's one of the best feelings in the world being someone's wife," Riley said.

"Your wedding is going to be beautiful," Maya added.

"I hope so," Smackle said.

"It will be," Riley promised.

 **. .**

"Riley!" Auggie Matthews exclaimed when he saw his sister walk through the front door.

"Auggie!" Riley rushed forward to hug her brother.

"Sorry we got back later than expected. Everything got all messed up and we got delayed," Auggie apologized as he moved to sit on the couch with his sister.

"You're here now. That's all that matters," Riley smiled. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Auggie said. "What's going on? How's Texas?"

"Pretty good," Riley nodded. "I'm just happy to be back here though."

"What's going on with you? Something seems off," Auggie raised an eyebrow at his sister suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going on," Riley waved her brother off but he saw right through it.

"You can't get anything past me," Auggie said and then smirked. "We're twins, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Riley laughed.

"So tell me what's going on," Auggie insisted.

"Well I wanted Lucas to be here when I told you," Riley bit her lip.

"Told me what?" Auggie narrowed his eyes. Riley just looked down at her stomach and then back at her brother. "Something's wrong with your stomach?"

"No Uncle Auggie," Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Uncle Auggie?" Auggie laughed. "Oh! You're pregnant! You're pregnant, aren't you? That's it, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Riley blushed and nodded her head.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Auggie widened his eyes.

"You're going to be an uncle," Riley confirmed.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Auggie pulled his sister into a hug and squeezed her tight, but carefully.

"Thanks Auggie," Riley whispered. Auggie pulled back and looked at her stomach in amazement.

"I can't believe you're going to have a baby," Auggie said. "You're going to be such a great mom. This kid is lucky."

"Auggie," Riley smiled.

"I'm serious. You have always been so great with me and I'm just your brother. The love that you are going to give this kid is enough to make them the luckiest kid in the world. You were born to be a mom and I can't wait to meet him or her," Auggie said as he wrapped an arm around his sister. Riley brushed a tear away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"They are so lucky to have you as an uncle," Riley said.

"Well duh," Auggie laughed. "I'm going to be the best uncle ever."

"I don't doubt that," Riley laughed and then sat up to look at her brother. "Now tell me all about college and Ava."

 **. .**

"What's that?" Lucas asked when he walked into Riley's childhood room later that day.

"It's a box I found today. It's stuff I kept from middle school and high school," Riley smiled as showed him the box. Lucas sat on the floor with her and took the box from her.

"Like a memory box?" Lucas asked as he looked through the box. "Is this the ticket stub from our first date?"

"Yeah," Riley smiled as she moved to sit next to him and then noticed the jellybean he picked up. "It's the moment you made me the happiest girl in the world."

"Is this that headpiece I put on you when we rode the white horse together?" Lucas asked.

"The first time you called me a princess," Riley smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This looks like a box of memories between just us," Lucas said as he pulled out different items that were important throughout their relationship.

"It is," Riley admitted. "It's like a journey of our life we built together."

"What's this?" Lucas asked, pulling out a letter addressed to him.

"Oh," Riley widened her eyes and bit her lip. "It's a letter I wrote to you when we were involved in that messy triangle."

"How come you never gave it to me?" Lucas asked.

"I think it was more my way of dealing with the triangle. I thought about giving it to you so many times but decided not to," Riley explained.

"Well what does it say?" Lucas said.

"It pretty much explains how much the situation was tearing me apart and that I would give anything to be with you. It tells you how much I regret calling you my brother. It tells you that I love you," Riley said as she looked into her husband's emerald eyes.

"I'm glad we got through it together," Lucas said.

"It only made my feelings for you stronger," Riley admitted.

"I love you," Lucas kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much," Riley whispered. "Let's stay in Texas."

"What?" Lucas asked, looking down at his wife.

"I've been thinking so much about it. We have such a great life there. We have built incredible memories. New York will always be here, if that's something we decide we want to do in the future. I want to stay in Texas though. I want to raise our baby in Texas. Maybe one day we can move back here, but I think Texas is where we belong right now. I think that's our home," Riley admitted as she looked at her husband.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life. I think being here right now threw me for a loop with all these new emotions I have been feeling," Riley said.

"So you want to stay in Texas?" Lucas asked.

"I want to stay in Texas," Riley nodded.

"You're not going to grow to resent it?" Lucas asked, trying to make sure this was what she really wanted.

"I could never resent it. It's our home. It's where we started our married life and where this little one was created," Riley said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I want to continue to make that our home."

"If that's what you really want," Lucas said. Riley leaned forward to kiss her husband.

"That's what I really want. All I've ever wanted in life was you," Riley promised as she wrapped her arms around Lucas.

 **. .**

"I think I'm ready," Maya said.

"Ready for what?" Riley asked. The two best friends were spending some quality time together before the wedding craziness began. They were currently sitting at the bay window, just like old times.

"Ready to marry Josh," Maya admitted.

"What changed your mind?" Riley asked, excited at the idea of her best friend and uncle getting married.

"Honestly? It was when he took the proposal back. When he took the pressure off and decided to wait until I was ready, it made me realize just how much I wanted it. It made me realize that marrying him was all I ever wanted," Maya explained.

"So are you going to tell him that you want to get married now?" Riley asked.

"I was thinking of asking him," Maya admitted.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"I know it's not the conventional way, but when has anything in my relationship with Josh been conventional? It might nice to actually surprise him for once. It will show him just show serious I am about the two of us," Maya said.

"I think it is super romantic," Riley smiled.

"I will officially become your family then," Maya smiled.

"You have always been my family," Riley insisted.

"But now I will be your aunt," Maya teased her best friend.

"How about we stick with sister?" Riley laughed.

"Deal," Maya nodded.

"Lucas and I decided to stay in Texas," Riley said.

"I think that's a good idea," Maya admitted.

"You do?" Riley raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to live in the same city as you again. I just think Texas is home for the two of you. You two seem like you belong there," Maya shrugged.

"I miss you so much though," Riley grabbed her hand.

"And I miss you. The distance makes me value what we have so much more though," Maya admitted.

"Me too. Getting to come together after months apart is one of the best feelings in the world. I love seeing you and everyone else more than I can express," Riley said.

"I feel the exact same way," Maya promised.

"Want to go get milkshakes and eat our weight in cookies?" Riley asked.

"Uhm, is that even a question?" Maya smirked and jumped up, dragging her best friend out of the room with her.

 **. .**

"Mr. Matthews? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucas asked his father-in-law. Cory looked up from the book he was reading and gestured for Lucas to sit with him.

"What's on your mind?" Cory asked.

"I kind of wanted advice," Lucas said.

"Oh yeah? Well that's my specialty," Cory laughed.

"Well as you know my father and I have never been the closest. I'm kind of worried about what kind of father that is going to make me. What if I turn out like that and my kid doesn't like me? What if I mess up their life?" Lucas asked.

"Woah, stop right there. That's not possible at all," Cory shook his head and could see the real worry on his son-in-law's face.

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked, not convinced.

"Do you remember when you kids were in middle school and Farkle was being bullied by your friend?" Cory asked and saw Lucas nod in response. "Do you remember how you stepped in to defend Farkle? How your first reaction was to protect him and make sure nothing bad happened to him?"

"Of course. I would do anything to protect the ones I love," Lucas said.

"That right there is exactly what's going to make you a good father. Your instinct to protect other people and always wanting the best for them. There has never been a doubt in my mind that you would be a good father," Cory said. "I see the way you love others and the way you want the best for them."

"You really think I can do this?" Lucas asked.

"I don't doubt you can do it. You are going to make a great father," Cory insisted.

"That means a lot sir," Lucas said.

"Just keep loving my daughter and doing what's best for the two of them. You two will figure out the rest," Cory promised. Lucas nodded at his father-in-law's words and looked down at his wedding ring. He twirled it around his finger and smiled at the thought of his wife. Protecting her and loving her was easy. When you were married to someone as amazing as Riley, everything always had a way of working itself out. He knew that he already loved their child, he knew that his love was only going to continue to grow as time went on.


	9. Chapter 9

**There is one chapter left after this one and then I will begin work on the sequel! In this chapter we have the rehearsal dinner and then the next one is the Smarkle wedding you have all been waiting for! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"Then you will kiss the bride and I will announce you Mr. and Mrs. Farkle Minkus," The minister said.

"Give her a kiss now," Zay encouraged from his spot behind Farkle.

"Yeah, do it!" Maya chimed in. Farkle leaned forward and kissed his wife-to-be, which earned him cheers from all his friends.

"Then you will proceed down the aisle as husband and wife," The minister said.

"Milady?" Farkle extended his hand and Smackle smiled as she grabbed onto it.

"Then the wedding party will follow," The minister said.

"Mrs. Friar?" Lucas extended his arm and Riley looped her arm through it.

"Of course," Riley smiled at her husband.

"Sugar?" Zay smirked at the blonde.

"Why of course," Maya smiled and looped her arm through his. The group of six met in the back of the church.

"It feels so real now," Smackle said. "Being here and practicing."

"I think that's when it really started to set in for me too," Riley admitted.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day of our lives," Farkle smiled at Smackle.

"I couldn't agree more honey," Smackle said as she leaned in to kiss Farkle. Riley smiled up at Lucas, and he smiled back. They knew that their wedding was the best day of their lives and they had another best day coming up for them in six months.

"Are we meeting you at the restaurant?" Zay asked.

"Yeah. We are going to head over with our parents," Farkle explained.

"We will see you there then," Maya waved at the engaged couple as they walked over to meet their parents.

"I can't believe they are finally getting married," Zay said as they walked out the church and towards the restaurant.

"It sure has been a long time coming," Lucas agreed as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and guided her down the street.

"Do you remember how nervous he was at the thought of proposing?" Riley asked.

"He passed out!" Maya exclaimed as the others laughed.

"He completely convinced himself that she was going to say no," Riley shook her head laughing.

"Ranger Rick sure saved the day on that one," Maya gestured towards Lucas.

 _"_ _She's going to say no!" Farkle exclaimed. Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Zay all shared a look and tried to hide their amusement._

 _"_ _No she's not," Maya shook her head. "She completely loves you."_

 _"_ _Why would she say yes?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _Because she loves you," Riley said._

 _"_ _I think I'm going to pass out," Farkle mumbled and then proceeded to pass out._

 _"_ _Farkle!" Riley yelled as she rushed over to his side with the others. Farkle quickly opened his eyes and looked around the room._

 _"_ _What happened?" Farkle asked._

 _"_ _Dude! You passed out!" Zay widened his eyes in shock._

 _"_ _Sit there," Lucas pointed to the couch and helped his friend over there._

 _"_ _What's happening?" Farkle asked as Lucas sat in front of him._

 _"_ _Listen to me," Lucas said. "Smackle loves you more than anything else in this world. She has been with you through so much. You both helped each other through some of the toughest times in your lives. She wants to spend a lifetime with you. If she did not want to be with you, she would have left you by now. There is no way she is going to say no to you."_

 _"_ _Damn," Zay mumbled to Riley. "Your husband has a way with his words."_

 _"_ _Yeah he does," Riley agreed. She looked at her husband in complete admiration as he encouraged his friend. If she was not already married to him, she would ask him right then and there._

 _"_ _Thanks Lucas," Farkle nodded his head._

 _"_ _So are you going to ask her now?" Lucas asked._

 _"_ _I am going to ask her now!" Farkle exclaimed as he jumped up and walked over towards the front door. "See you guys later!"_

 _"_ _I think he took the word now a little literally," Maya laughed._

 _"_ _If it gets him to propose then I'm all for it," Lucas shrugged._

"I'm sure he would have figured it out," Lucas insisted.

"Give yourself some credit. You really helped him out," Riley nudged her husband's side and smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Maybe that's why he picked you over me for best man," Zay said.

"Oh here we go," Lucas rolled his eyes but laughed at his best friend.

"This is a nice restaurant," Riley admired as the group walked inside.

"Let's get this show on the road," Maya clapped her hands and walked inside.

 **. .**

"Hey you," Lucas said as he walked out onto the balcony that the restaurant had and over to his wife. Riley turned around and offered her husband a sweet smile. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and leaned across the railing, just like she was doing. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Just thinking," Riley shrugged.

"Anything in particular?" Lucas asked.

"Our baby," Riley admitted.

"What about them?" Lucas asked.

"I can't help but think about the nerves I feel," Riley sighed.

"The nerves?" Lucas scrunched his eyebrows together and grabbed onto her hand.

"What if I'm not cut out to be a mother? What if I mess up? I know it's so early in my pregnancy but I'm scared," Riley explained.

"That's not possible," Lucas shook his head. "There is no way that you can be bad at being a mother. The love you feel for everyone makes you perfect for it. You see the best in people and always want to see them succeed. There is no way that you can mess this up."

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"Because you have me. I'm going to be there with you every step of the way. We are going to handle this like we handle everything else, together. We are a team, Riley. We are going to give this baby all the love and support that they deserve," Lucas said.

"I love you," Riley whispered as she moved forward to hug her husband. Lucas kissed her forehead and ran a hand down her back.

"I love you too princess," Lucas promised. "Want to hear something funny?"

"What's that?" Riley asked, still wrapped up in her husband's arms.

"I had a freak out very similar to this one. I talked to your dad and he made everything better for me," Lucas admitted.

"You went to my dad?" Riley asked with a smile on her face. She knew that his relationship with his own dad was not the best and she loved that he felt he could go to her dad for advice and support.

"I did," Lucas said. "He really helped."

"I'm glad he was able to help you," Riley said as she looked up at her husband. He looked down and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you feel better?" Lucas asked.

"You made it better," Riley whispered and then rested her head on his chest.

 **. .**

"Give the speech you wrote," Lucas nudged his wife's shoulder.

"Do you think it's a good speech?" Riley asked.

"I have heard to practice it so many times. I think it's great. You got this," Lucas encouraged. Riley smiled at her husband before looking around the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Riley asked as she stood up and tapped her glass. The room quieted down and looked at the brunette. "I'd like to say a few words," Riley said before taking a deep breath. "I have been friends with Farkle pretty much my entire life. There has never been anything in my life that he has not been able to help me through. He has always stood by my side and encouraged me to be the best version of myself. When he and Smackle started to date, I thought it was a perfect match. I never met anyone else in this world that I thought were better for each other. They have pushed each other to be better, challenged each other, and above all loved each other. I have been so lucky to watch these two fall in love and grow as a couple. I for one cannot wait to see what is next for the two of them," Riley finished as she smiled at her two best friends. "So here is to Farkle and Smackle, may your life be filled with love and happiness."

"To Farkle and Smackle!" All the guests cheered and then took a sip of their own drinks.

"That was beautiful Riley," Smackle walked over and hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy for the two of you and am so lucky to be a part of your special day," Riley smiled.

"We would never have a wedding that you weren't a part of," Farkle promised.

"What about you Ranger Rick?" Maya walked over and nudged Lucas's shoulder. "No speech from you?"

"I'm saving my speech for tomorrow," Lucas said.

"You better not embarrass me," Farkle narrowed his eyes at Lucas.

"Me? Embarrass you? Never!" Lucas protested but smirked.

"Lucas!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Guess you are just going to have to wait until tomorrow," Lucas nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that your cousin Farkle?" Zay walked over and pointed at the brunette in the corner.

"No," Farkle shook his head. "She's just a really good friend of my family."

"She is all kinds of beautiful," Zay commented as he stared at the girl.

"Oh here we go," Riley shook her head.

"What? I can't admire her beauty?" Zay asked.

"We all know what's next. You are going to go over there and try to get her number," Maya said.

"I will succeed," Zay insisted as he walked over to talk to the brunette.

"Wait till he finds out that she has a serious boyfriend," Farkle laughed.

"Farkle! Why didn't you tell him?" Riley widened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"It's more fun this way," Farkle laughed. The group all burst out laughing when Zay sent a glare in Farkle's direction.

"I would run honey," Smackle said to her fiancée.

"See you guys later," Farkle quickly turned and rushed out of the restaurant.

"I am fast Minkus! You better run!" Zay called out. The group of friends all just laughed as Zay tried to catch Farkle.

 **. .**

"Any last minute doubts?" Maya asked. The three girls were all in Riley's room, ready for a sleepover.

"None at all," Smackle shook her head. "I'm ready to become Mrs. Minkus."

"We actually have something for you for your something new," Riley said as she gestured between her and Maya.

"You do?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah, I had it made in Texas. We thought it could be our bridesmaid gift and something new," Riley said as she pulled out a small box and handed it to Smackle.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Smackle said.

"Open it!" Maya encouraged. Smackle looked curiously at her friends and then opened the box. She let out a small gasp and pulled the locket out of the box.

"What is this?" Smackle whispered.

"Look inside," Riley said. Smackle opened the locket and placed a hand over her mouth. There was a picture of her and Farkle on the left side of the heart from right after they got engaged. On the right side was a picture of all their friends huddled together.

"This is beautiful," Smackle looked at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"We thought it would be something special to carry around with you as you enter this next chapter of your life," Riley explained.

"I absolutely love it," Smackle said. "I wanted to thank you both."

"For what?" Maya asked.

"For being my friends. I know I am not always the easiest person to get along with. I know I have a hard time expressing myself but you two never gave up on me. From the moment you met me, you decided we would be friends. My friendship with the two of you has always been something I valued greatly and I appreciate you both so much," Smackle said. Riley and Maya both brushed away tears and moved over to hug Smackle.

"We love you Smackle," Riley leaned her head against Smackle's.

"I love you both," Smackle said.

"Best friends till the end," Maya promised.

 **. .**

"Dude! Stop dunking on my team!" Zay protested as he pressed the buttons on his remote furiously.

"Then tell your team to learn how to block better!" Lucas retorted.

"Easy for you to say when you're winning," Zay rolled his eyes.

"You all ready for tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"As ready as can be," Farkle nodded. "I'm just ready to be married."

"That's what makes all the chaos worth it," Lucas said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be the only non-married one in the group," Zay grumbled.

"Maya's not married," Farkle pointed out.

"Oh please. She and Josh will be engaged within a month," Zay rolled his eyes.

"You think?" Farkle asked.

"They look so into each other lately. I give it a month before there is a ring on her finger," Zay said.

"Didn't she say no to him though?" Lucas asked.

"I think all this wedding fever is going to hit her and she will realize just how much she wants it," Zay explained.

"You're probably right," Farkle agreed.

"Maybe that will be the next big reunion," Zay said. Farkle sent a look in Lucas's direction and he smirked. Lucky for them, Zay was too distracted by the video game to even notice.

"Maybe," Farkle nodded.

 **. .**

"Hey honey," Topanga smiled at her daughter when she saw her walk into the living room. "Can't sleep?"

"Not really," Riley shook her head. "What about you?"

"Not really," Topanga said. "I'm actually glad you came out here. I have something for you."

"You do?" Riley's eyes lit up as she moved to sit with her mom on the couch.

"I found this the other day and wanted you to have it," Topanga said as she pulled the small yellow blanket out from behind her back and handed it to her daughter. "It was your baby blanket. I want you to give it to your baby."

"Mom," Riley whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, Riley. You deserve to be a mom. Now I want your baby to feel safe and warm in the same blanket that you did. I want them to have a piece of you with them at night," Topanga explained as she brushed away her own tear.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"Absolutely," Topanga nodded. Riley scooted closer and rested her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I know for a fact that my baby is going to love it," Riley said.

"I love you Riley," Topanga kissed the top of her head and then rested her head on top of it.

"I love you too mommy," Riley whispered. "Can we stay like this for a little while?"

"We can stay here for as long as you want," Topanga promised. Riley cuddled into her mom's side as Topanga wrapped an arm around her daughter. Riley felt safe and loved in that moment. She hoped that one day she was able to pass on that much love to her child. She never wanted them to doubt the love she felt for them. She knew that if she was the kind of mom that her own mom was for her, then her child was going to be more than okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**AHHH! I can't believe that this is the last chapter in this story! I have such a love for this story and the lives I was able to create for such loved characters! Don't worry though, there will be a sequel coming really soon! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows of this story! It means so much to me and I hope that you will check out my sequel! So before I keep rambling, let's get to the last chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"Happy wedding day!" Riley exclaimed as she shook Smackle awake. The engaged girl slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. "You're getting married today!"

"What time is it?" Maya groaned from her spot on the bed.

"It's eight thirty," Riley said.

"The wedding isn't until one!" Maya threw a pillow at Riley and then dropped back onto the bed.

"We have so much to do. We have to get our hair and nails done. Then we have to make sure everything is set at the church," Riley rambled before Maya threw another pillow at her.

"Did you make coffee?" Smackle asked, a yawn escaping her.

"There is a fresh pot in the kitchen," Riley said. Smackle slowly got out of bed and headed off towards the much needed caffeine. "Wake up Peaches."

"You are way too excited for it not even being your wedding day," Maya said.

"I love weddings though!" Riley gushed.

"That's for sure," Maya laughed as she walked out of the bedroom with her best friend.

"I got both of you a cup," Smackle said as she gestured towards their mugs.

"Bless you," Maya sighed as she rushed over to her mug.

"I already had two cups," Riley lied.

"Seriously?" Maya widened her eyes. Smackle quickly caught on to the lie and just sipped her coffee.

"I've been up a while," Riley shrugged.

"You're insane," Maya shook her head.

"So, are you excited?" Riley asked Smackle.

"I really am," Smackle smiled. "I have been waiting for this day my entire relationship and it's finally here."

"You are going to be such a beautiful bride," Riley gushed.

"You really are," Maya agreed.

"Thanks guys," Smackle smiled at her best friends and then let her mind wander. She was really getting married. She was finally getting married to the love of her life and her best friend. This was the day she had been waiting for her entire life.

 **. .**

"Is Riley in here?" Zay stuck his head into the room the girls were changing in and looked around for the brunette.

"I'm right here," Riley said as she walked over towards the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Lucas needs you," Zay said.

"What happened?" Smackle asked as she walked over towards the door. The worry was evident on her face.

"Oh it's nothing. Lucas just needed to talk to his wife for a second so he sent me," Zay shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Smackle narrowed her eyes at Zay.

"Absolutely," Zay nodded.

"I'll be right back," Riley promised as she followed Zay out of the room. "Is Lucas okay?"

"It has nothing to do with Lucas. It's Farkle," Zay admitted.

"What happened?" Riley asked, worry evident in her voice.

"He's having a massive freak out and we think you are about the only one who can calm him down. Even Lucas can't this time," Zay explained.

"Where is he?" Riley asked as she walked into the room. Farkle was laying on the couch and Lucas was sitting in a chair across from him. "Farkle?"

"I forgot how to walk!" Farkle exclaimed.

"What?" Riley laughed.

"This isn't funny! I can't feel my legs. I think I'm going to pass out. What if Smackle doesn't show up?" Farkle asked as he threw an arm over his face.

"She's here," Riley promised.

"How do you know that?" Farkle groaned.

"I was just with her. She's about to put her dress on. Her hair and make-up are all done. That girl is going to be walking down the aisle within the next half hour and you better be there waiting for her," Riley said as she walked over and sat on the table across from him. "Look at me Farkle."

"I'm looking," Farkle sighed as he sat up and looked at the girl in front of him.

"You were made for her. She is going to be heading down that aisle to make the ultimate commitment to you. It's time for you to get up and finish getting ready. There is nothing for you to be worried about," Riley insisted.

"You're sure she's here?" Farkle asked.

"I am completely sure," Riley promised. "Now get ready! You have a wedding to take part in!"

"Let's do this!" Farkle exclaimed as he reached out and high-fived Riley. She laughed at then stood up.

"Want to walk out with me?" Riley asked Lucas.

"Of course," Lucas nodded and guided his wife out the door.

"I missed you last night," Riley admitted as they walked down the hall.

"I missed you too. Zay is not nearly has fun to cuddle with," Lucas smirked.

"He better not be," Riley laughed as she nudged his side.

"You look beautiful," Lucas admired her beauty. Her hair was pulled into a bun, with loose curls framing her face. She had simple but eloquent make-up on. Her dress hung beautifully and the silver heels added a couple of inches to her usual height.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Riley smiled. She always loved to see her husband dressed up in a tux.

"So I will see you at the end of the aisle?" Lucas asked when they reached her room.

"You bet," Riley nodded. Lucas leaned down to kiss his wife and then winked before walking away. She watched him walk away and felt butterflies in her stomach. It still amazed her the affect he had on her. She placed a hand on her flat stomach and smiled. Their baby was so lucky to have him as their dad.

 **. .**

"Both Farkle and Smackle have elected to write their own vows. Farkle, would you like to go first?" The minister asked and gestured for him to speak.

"Smackle, for the longest time I considered you my nemesis. You were always someone to just compete with and beat. Then one day it all changed for me. It was a single moment that I started to look at you in a completely new light. Every day I am grateful that I stopped seeing you one way and saw you for the person you really are. You are beautiful, kind, smart, and the best person I have ever met. I love every single thing about you. You challenge me to be a better person and help me believe that I am worth more. You have never stopped pushing me to my full potential. I am ready for a life together. I am ready to be your husband and best friend for life. I love you so much," Farkle said. Smackle brushed away her tears and smiled at her husband-to-be.

"Smackle?" The minister asked.

"You are everything to me. You are my inspiration, my best friend, my equal, my honey, and the best part of who I am. You never looked at me different because of my Asperger's. You held my hand and made sure to understand. You got to know the real me, not just the image I put forward. You always knew there was more to me and you never stopped until you figured it all out. Your love has given me the courage to face obstacles I never would have in the past. I love you. There is no other way to put it. I love everything about you and love what we will become. I know that my future is bright because I will have you by my side," Smackle blinked away her tears and smiled as Farkle ran a thumb over her hand.

Farkle and Smackle both proceeded to promise their love to each other. They vowed to stick with the other through sickness and health. They promised to love each other through richer or poorer. As they exchanged their vows, tears were shed all around the church. Riley brushed away a tear as she looked over at Lucas, who sent her a kind and loving smile. Maya sent a look at Josh, who winked and blew her kiss. Zay admired the love that was shared between two of his best friends. He knew that he was getting to the point where he wanted to be married. He knew that marriage and a commitment like this was something he was almost ready for.

"By the powers invested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," The minister announced and then turned to Farkle. "You may kiss your bride."

"Come here," Farkle pulled Smackle closer and placed a kiss on her lips. The whole church clapped and cheered for the newly married couple.

"May I introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Farkle Minkus," The minister introduced. Farkle and Smackle turned towards their guests and then made their way down the aisle. The wedding party quickly followed after them.

"We're married," Smackle smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her new husband.

"I love you Mrs. Minkus," Farkle whispered against her lips.

"I love you too husband," Smackle hugged her husband and then enjoyed the moment. They were husband and wife.

 **. .**

"So how does it feel?" Farkle asked as the couple swayed along to the music for their first dance.

"It feels perfect. I feel like I'm living in a dream," Smackle admitted.

"Well if this is a dream then never wake me up," Farkle leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thank you," Smackle whispered. Farkle leaned back to look at his wife.

"For what?" Farkle asked.

"For choosing me. Thank you for loving me," Smackle smiled at her husband. Farkle leaned down and kissed her.

"I will always choose you," Farkle promised.

"They are so adorable," Riley gushed as she swayed back and forth with her husband after all couples were invited to join them on the dance floor.

"We were cuter," Lucas smirked.

"We always have been," Riley laughed.

"Does this make you think of our wedding day?" Lucas asked.

"Everything that has been wedding involved has made me think of our wedding day. It always brings a smile to my face," Riley admitted.

"Marrying you was the best decision I ever made," Lucas said.

"Every day I am thankful for how klutzy I was on the subway," Riley smiled at her husband. Lucas laughed and kissed her before she rested her head on his chest.

"That was such a beautiful ceremony," Maya gushed as she swayed back and forth with Josh.

"They really do make a great couple," Josh said as he looked over at the newlyweds.

"Marry me," Maya whispered.

"What?" Josh widened his eyes and looked down at the blonde.

"That's not how I planned for that to come out," Maya sighed.

"Maya," Josh raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I want to marry you, Joshua Matthews. I thought I wasn't ready but I am. I want a lifetime with you. So marry me," Maya bit her lip as she waited for his response.

"Yes," Josh nodded.

"Really?" Maya smiled.

"Of course," Josh nodded as he leaned forward to kiss her. "I don't have the ring with me."

"I don't need the ring," Maya shook her head. "I have you."

 **. .**

"So for those of you that don't know who I am, I'm Lucas and I'm the best man. I have been best friends with Farkle since we were in the seventh grade. When I first met him, I was not sure what to think. He had so much more confidence and determination than any other person that I had met. He instantly welcomed me into his life and the two of us have been best friends ever since. We have all been through so much together in the years and one thing we could always depend on was him. Farkle never let his friends down. When he started to date Smackle, I knew that he had met his match. I knew that he was with the person that he was going to spend the rest of his life. Sure they were young but there was just something about them. They all made us believe that anything could happen," Lucas smiled at his two friends and raised his glass. "So here's to Farkle and Smackle. I wish you both nothing but happiness."

"To Farkle and Smackle!" The guests all cheered and then took a sip of their drinks. Riley smiled at her husband as she walked onto the stage and took the microphone from him.

"I love you both," Riley smiled. "You are two of my favorite people in the world and nothing makes me happier than to see another love continue to grow. You two have overcome so much both together and separately. I think what you have been through makes you stronger together. When we were younger, Farkle decided that Maya and I were his wives. We were the two that he was going to spend the rest of his life loving and taking care of," Riley laughed and everyone in the room laughed. "Smackle, we are more than happy to hand the title of Farkle's wife over to you. If we have learned anything over the years, it's how great of a husband he is. You are very lucky to get to call him yours. Here's to Farkle and Smackle, may your love continue to grow and be filled with happiness!" Riley lifted her glass and smiled at her two best friends.

"That was really sweet you two," Smackle walked over and hugged the Friar's.

"Take care of this one Smackle," Riley gestured to Farkle.

"I will," Smackle smiled at her husband.

 **. .**

"You guys know what time it is, right?" Zay asked the group.

"Shot time?" Farkle asked.

"You know it!" Zay clapped his hands together and guided the group over to the bar.

"Such a weird tradition," Maya shook her head laughing as she remembered the tradition starting.

 _"_ _Here you all go," Zay said as he handed each of his friends a shot. They were in the middle of Riley and Lucas's wedding reception and he pulled each of his friends over to the bar._

 _"_ _What is this?" Lucas asked. He wrapped an arm around his new wife and looked at the shot in his hand._

 _"_ _This is our new tradition," Zay said. "When one of us gets married, at the reception, the six of us will take a shot together. It will be our new tradition."_

 _"_ _Really?" Maya asked._

 _"_ _I thought it could be something special for the six of us to do together," Zay shrugged._

 _"_ _I like the idea," Farkle nodded._

 _"_ _It does sound kind of fun," Smackle agreed with her boyfriend._

 _"_ _Okay then," Riley nodded. The six of them stood up straight and held out the shot in front of them._

 _"_ _Here's to Riley and Lucas. The couple who has made us all wanna throw up at some point from how damn cute they are. May you continue to be cute and be happy with each other for the rest of your lives," Zay declared as he held up his shot._

 _"_ _To Riley and Lucas!" The three others exclaimed. Riley and Lucas smiled at their friends and then the six of them took their shots. That moment was not just the beginning of a new marriage, but a tradition that the group would cherish forever._

"Here we go everyone," Zay said as he handed out the shot glasses. Riley looked at hers uncertainly and then shared a look with Lucas, who just winked in return.

"We only have two more weddings left to do this at," Farkle laughed.

"Well it doesn't help that two of the couples married within the friend group," Zay said.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Smackle shrugged.

"You got the speech, Zay?" Maya asked.

"To Farkle and Smackle, the couple who is going to take over the world one day. May you keep loving each other above all else and spend a lifetime building the best memories," Zay said as the group all lifted their shot glasses.

"To Farkle and Smackle!" The remaining three cheered. Everyone took their shot, except for Riley. She stood there and bit her lip as she waited for them all to finish.

"What's wrong with your shot, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Nothing," Riley laughed.

"Then why didn't you take it?" Zay asked. Farkle and Smackle shared a knowing look and smiled. Lucas wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and looked at their best friends.

"I can't," Riley smiled and waited to see if they would catch on.

"You can't?" Maya asked.

"Oh man! Are you?" Zay widened his eyes as he looked back and forth between the married couple. Riley nodded. "You're pregnant?" Zay exclaimed.

"You are?" Maya shrieked. "You're pregnant?"

"I am," Riley confirmed. Maya rushed forward and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Riles," Maya whispered. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Peaches," Riley whispered.

"Dude, this is awesome! You're going to be a dad!" Zay walked over and quickly hugged his best friend.

"Thanks Zay," Lucas laughed.

"Why aren't you two freaking out?" Zay asked the newly married couple.

"We kind of already knew," Smackle admitted.

"You told them before us?" Maya gasped.

"Smackle figured it out on her own and she told Farkle," Riley explained.

"I want to be mad at you for not telling me but I'm just too excited to be mad!" Maya wrapped her arms around her best friend again and then looked at her stomach. "You are going to be the best mom ever."

"That means a lot Peaches," Riley smiled.

"You're going to be a pretty great dad Ranger Rick," Maya admitted.

"Thanks Maya," Lucas laughed.

"Well since we are sharing news," Maya bit her lip.

"What?" Riley asked, turning to look at her best friend.

"Josh and I are getting married," Maya said.

"What?" Farkle exclaimed.

"So it looks like we have two more big reunions to plan for," Maya smiled.

"Congratulations Peaches!" Riley exclaimed as she and Smackle rushed over to hug the blonde.

The group of six stood together as they celebrated all the big changes around them. Riley and Lucas were ready to tackle the difficult task of parenthood in just six months. Maya was ready to settle down for real and commit herself to the love of her life for the rest of her life. Farkle and Smackle were ready to build their life together and see what life had planned for their marriage. Zay was ready to see what was next in his life and where the future would take him. The one thing that they all knew would stay the same was their love for each other. They knew that no matter what happened or where they went in life, their friendship was what mattered most. As long as they had each other, they could get through the rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have posted the first chapter in the sequel to The Wedding Reunion! I hope that you will all give it a chance and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one! Enjoy! I will continue to update regularly and will take any suggestions that you may have**!


End file.
